


At The Staircase's Curve

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: grangerblack100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No-one's looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Staircase's Curve

Finding a moment alone at Number 12 was no easy achievement.

Hermione was fond of the library’s fireside chair, big enough for two, but Sirius preferred the nook at the staircase's curve. He’d catch her there unexpectedly and, when she protested, he’d murmur, “Sssh, no-one’s looking.” Her protesting was mere habit anyway; she always gave in, sinking with a sigh into his embrace and losing herself there until one of their sons – invariably Remus – would discover them and intone, with the grave disgust and mock-retching that only an eight year old boy can manage with _such_ exaggerated perfection, “Ewwww, _kissing_.”


End file.
